


A Surprise Evening

by LairdDickfruit



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Boats and Ships, Champagne, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdDickfruit/pseuds/LairdDickfruit
Summary: You and David have been dating for about 4 months, still in that honeymoon phase. He surprises you with an unconventional surprise, also he owns a yacht, also there's champagne, also its a perfect summer evening, also there's some major switch energy here.
Relationships: David Tennant/You
Kudos: 17





	A Surprise Evening

The doorbell rings and I’m struggling with the clasp of my necklace. Dammit he’s on time. I glance at the time on my phone. I check myself out in the mirror before I grab my purse and head downstairs. I’ve been looking forward to this date all week and my excitement shows when I almost miss the last step of the staircase. My heart races as my hand reaches for the doorknob. I take a deep breath and slowly twist the handle. There before me in his dark suit and warm smile is David Tennant.  
“Oh you look just divine.” He compliments as he holds out his hand to help me down the stoop, “So tell me, are we ready for a little adventure?” I look at him quizzically as I step onto the pavement, “I thought we were just doing dinner?” he shrugs, “I mean, we could, but I wanted to do something a little more…special.” He gives a little wink still not letting go of my hand.  
“And I suppose you’re not going to tell me what it is.” He shakes his head. “Should I change?” I ask. “Absolutely not, you look lovely and- oh, what do we have here?” He reaches towards my neck and I realize my necklace has come undone, “here, allow me,” he insists. I turn around and pull up my hair as he wraps my necklace around my neck, fingers brushing my skin as he works the clasp. A small gasp escapes me and I could feel his gaze on my back. Even though the moment appears completely innocent, it certainly wasn’t. “There, now you’re perfect.”  
He drives us through London, and my curiosity grows. He turns in my direction now and then and I can hear a soft laugh from him, “Oh, how I love surprising you.” I glance over at him, “Is my curiosity written all over my face?” He places a hand on my thigh, and my heart leaps in surprise. He lowers his voice drawing me in, “I love all of your reactions, including the ones when you’re least expecting something.” He gives my thigh a little squeeze and rubs it with his thumb, “And I love this reaction especially.”  
We arrive to a parking spot along the Thames and David exits the car and open my door for me. “Thank you,” I take his hand. He leads me towards a gate leading onto the marina. He places his hand on my back and leads me to a beautiful yacht at the end. “Surprise,” he whispers in my ear. “You didn’t,” I give him a look as he helps me across the threshold unable to hide my smile. “Oh, I most certainly did. Don’t wander off, now.”  
The marina staff help with the ropes and tethers on the dock as David takes his place behind the wheel and pulls the yacht out of the marina. I look out across the water from the stern, the marina growing smaller in the distance as we sail on. The summer air feels like a warm and sweet embrace as we sail through the Thames. The evening sky casting gorgeous hues of pinks and oranges as the sun sets to the west.  
After a while of us sailing and stopping a ways off, I can hear his footsteps descend the stairs behind me. I turn around to find his suit jacket unbuttoned, I like it when he relaxes. He is more himself. “What a gorgeous evening,” he says as he wraps his arms around me and rests his head on my shoulder. “I have one more surprise for you.” He places a kiss on my neck, takes my hand, and leads me towards the front of the boat.

My eyes light up as David leads me to a table and chairs with a bottle of champagne on ice. I told him champagne was one of my favorites. He slides a chair out and offers me a seat, “This is too much, David, really.” He takes off his jacket, rests it on his seat, and rolls up his sleeves revealing his forearms, “It really isn’t enough. You deserve so much more.” I blush and turn away, no one has ever spoiled me like this. He takes the bottle off the ice, “Now, would you like some champagne, dear?” I nod and he begins twisting off the cork with his strong hands.  
The bottle pops and I make a small shriek in surprise, but I’m left speechless as I observe the foam slowly flow down the bottle across his fingers and onto the floor. After the bottle stops foaming, he pours our glasses and I watch closely, mouth agape as he raises his hand and proceeds to lick his fingers. He catches me staring and smirks, “Be such a shame to waste,” he says as he takes his seat. Yeah I’ll need this drink.  
I take a sip of the champagne, the light bubbles tickles my lips as I close my eyes taking in the delicious flavor. David reaches over and takes my hand in his, slowly bringing my fingers to his lips to kiss each one. I indulge in how softly he handles me taking his time cherishing each part of my hand with his lips. He turns my hand upright next and delicately kisses my wrist. I inhale at his touch, the passion taking me by surprise.  
He moves from his seat over to me, never letting my wrist part his lips. As I stand, his lips linger along my arm while little electric sparks follow and I feel my heartbeat hasten. He makes his way behind me and his mouth finds my shoulder, his fingers wrapping around my hair and I can feel his breath on my neck. “David…”  
I exhale as he gropes his fingers through my hair, the sensation overwhelming me as he tugs my head back and whispers into my ear, “You taste far better than the champagne.” His hand reaches around my waist and moves up to gently massage my breast. I can sense the strap of my dress fall off my shoulder. He remains there for a moment grasping my breasts, my neck, my hair, it’s all so much. I reach behind me and find his cock through his pants, hard and ready through the fabric. He groans, burying his face in my hair, the heat between us flourishing as I continue massaging his length with my palm.  
His hand caresses down my body and lifts up my dress exposing my panties. His fingers grasp the outside of my entrance, feeling how wet he has made me through the fabric, a whisper escapes him, “Fuck.”  
He spins me around and lifts me onto the table, one hand raises my knee against his side as he presses his hips into mine. He places his other hand on the back of my neck and draws me closer, enveloping me in a kiss. His lips are hot against mine, still takeing his time. As though his final wish is to only continue kissing me. I wrap my arms around his shoulders as he moves down to my neck, his hands work their way with my straps revealing my breasts. 

He traces his tongue from my neck, to my collarbone, and finally to my breast. I can feel my breath quicken as he teases my nipple with his tongue, every now and then nibbling and sending shockwaves of pleasure. His hand moves down my body as well towards my pussy and deftly moves my panties to the side as he tantalizes my entrance with two fingers. Motioning between my pussy and my clit, I whimper at the overstimulation he gives me.  
He dips both fingers, only for a moment. He halts the magic he is performing on my nipple as he moves back to face me, relishing in my apparent arousal. A dirty smirk manifests on his handsome face suggesting that he has an indecent idea in store. His eyes, full of hunger, stare directly into mine as he pulls his fingers out of my pussy and slowly places them in his own mouth. He indulges in the taste of me, “Delicious.”  
He proceeds to lower himself until he is facing my hips, his slight hands running up my thighs to my panties, I shudder against his tantalizing touch as he pulls them down. As I step out of them, he leans forward and tenderly places his mouth on my cunt. His hands reach around my thighs to grope my ass. I lean back on the table, embracing this new sensation. He continues to go to town on my clitoris with expert lips and tongue. My knees grow weaker and he is showing absolutely no signs of stopping.  
“Come here, I’ve got you,” his voice a little rougher than before. As he leans back onto the wooden floor, he guides me down until I am sitting on his face. I close my eyes as he continues licking around my pussy, tasting, no, devouring me. He closes his eyes and continues groping my ass, indulging in all of me.  
I reach around for my glass of champagne from the table, slowly sipping the bubbly liquid taking in this moment. Fine champagne, a beautiful summer evening, and sitting on David’s face, what could possibly be better?  
He catches what I’m doing, and trades his tongue for his finger, now working on my clit, “Enjoying ourselves are we?” he laughs as I take another sip of champagne. “Oh yes, very much so.” He smiles before going back to work, only this time his tongue does very slow, circular strokes around my clit. I set the glass back on the table. He knows exactly what I like.  
My breathing hastens as he continues bringing me to the brink, his fingers now leisurely fucking my cunt. I close my eyes and my voice crescendos louder in pleasure. I am dancing on the edge of my climax, ready to take my leap, when the unexpected happens.  
David flips me onto my back, he is much stronger than he appears, and quickly wipes myself off of his face. He is now on top of me with his right hand continuing its circular motion on my clit and his left hand around my throat. The asphyxiation and the stimulation are overstimulating and I am losing my balance along that edge. He slowly squeezes around my throat as he leans in close, “Come. Now.” He commands as he inserts two fingers inside of me.  
The low rasp of his Scottish accent, his dominant demeanor, and the passion in his eyes are all it takes for me to cry out in pleasure as I take the leap. I cum instantly tightening around his fingers, using him for my pleasure. My back arches as I close my eyes and give in to the power he has over me. As I come to, he loosens his grip around my throat and tastes his fingers once more enjoying the rewards of his hard work.  
He settles himself in between my thighs unbuttoning his pants, I eagerly press my hips forward, anticipating him as he pulls out his cock. “I want you… inside me...now.” I command in between breaths, still recovering from my climax. He raises his eyebrow and a smile slowly unfolds across his face as he slowly strokes his length, “How bad do you want me?” This fucking tease.  
A bead of precum forms at his tip as he strokes it along the head, “I want you so fucking much right now, David, I need you fuck me NOW.” I’m done playing games as I lean forward, grab his cock in my hand, and start licking the head. His precum tastes sweet in my mouth. I start sucking on his tip and my tongue teasing around the head. His hands comb through my hair and he lets out a low moan, two can play this game.  
He pulls me off of his cock by my hair, “Get on your side, now,” he commands. I do as he says, and I watch in anticipation as he readies himself. He lifts my leg and enters me, allowing himself to go deeper and deeper, stretching me, and training my cunt to accommodate for him. He gradually picks up the rhythm, “You’re heaven,” he remarks as he continues to fuck me harder. I He is relentless, not slowing down for a moment as he finds a steady rhythm. Each thrust of him feels sensational and I can feel another orgasm building as I succumb to him. He knows this too as I start tightening around him again, “No, not like this.” He says as he takes me by surprise once more.  
He pulls me up on top of him, my thighs straddling his, and I instinctively start riding him. He pulls my hair again with one hand, the other on my ass guiding me up and down his cock. “I want you to use me, let me watch you cum like this,” he commands. I raise my hand towards his face and place two fingers in his mouth. He closes his eyes and starts sucking on them, the sensation is indescribable. After he had finished making my fingers nice and wet with his tongue, I reach down and start stroking my clit.  
He leans forward and starts kissing, licking, or biting all over my neck and my breasts, overstimulating my body with his touch. “You’re a vision, so beautiful,” he whispers against my skin. I continue riding him faster and faster, my breaths matching the movement of my hips. His breathing matches mine as we continue, I can tell he must be as close as I am. I hold each side of his face and press my forehead against his, our eyes connect with an emotion I can only describe as purely instinctual. It was fire, power, and passion and, most of all, desire.  
“Come with me,” he demands as I nod and start kissing him fervently. I let out small cries here and there as the intensity of my orgasm spreads. As I tighten around him and let the waves of pleasure wash over me, David lets go as well, wraps his arms around me, and he holds me close. My hands find purchase in his hair as I tug, commanding him to look up at me once more. The intensity of our connection forces him to take the final plunge with me as we cum together, the cries of our shared passion filling our ears.  
As we both finish, he rests his forehead on mine, “That was-.” “Fantastic,” I finish for him between breaths. He kisses me firmly once more smiling against my lips. He helps me with my dress as I comb my fingers through my hair attempting to make myself more presentable. We sit and enjoy the rest of that fine bottle and some lovely banter. His laugh just as intoxicating as the champagne. We watch the river go by as the sun finally sets. A truly perfect evening I don’t want to end.  
Afterwards, we head back to the marina, and David drives me home, his hand never letting go of mine. We walk arm in arm back to my doorstep, his hand on my lower back as I unlock my door and turn towards him. He kisses my hand and closes the distance between us. “Tonight was absolute dream, and I don’t want to wake up,” he says, looking at me with those stunning dark eyes. I reach for his lips once more, not wanting to wake up either. He holds me close, as he kisses me softly, neither of us wanting to stop, but knowing we must.  
He parts first and steps back, kissing my hand as he does so, “Goodnight, love, ‘til next time.” He turns to go and starts heading down the steps of the stoop. My heart aches for a moment, not wanting him to leave. “David, I-,” I start, a little inarticulately. He turns to face me, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. I’ve never shown him my place before, or any man for that matter, but tonight I think I’m ready to make an exception. “Would you like to come in?” A smile slowly spreads across his face that melts my heart, “I would love to.”


End file.
